


Heat

by DarkJaxk



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Will Graham, Post-Fall (Hannibal), this is so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJaxk/pseuds/DarkJaxk
Summary: Will has his first heat in their new house, but Hannibal is out when Will needs him most. Let's take a different approach to the first day of heat.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 112





	Heat

Will curled in on himself tighter, biting into a pillow hard to stifle his low moans. It came early. His heat had come way too early and Hannibal was not home, a sniff to the air could prove that. He was damp with sweat and slick dribbled down the cleft of his ass. God, who knows how long he would be out while Will ached like this.

“Ah!” he gasped out into the stillness of their new bedroom as he shifted, his painfully hard erection rubbing against the coarseness of his boxers. 

Will slipped his hand in to give himself a few hard strokes, but he knew it wouldn’t be enough. He needed his alpha to be here, inside him and filling him up so much he’d feel as if he would burst. Tears came to Will’s eyes just at the thought of having what he desperately craved, but right now he needed to focus. To call Hannibal. 

He rolled over and reached for the nightstand, feeling around blindly before he found his phone. He tried four times to put in his password with trembling hands before he succeeded and speed dialed Hannibal’s number.

“Hello, Will,” said a smooth voice through Will’s phone speakers. 

Will moaned load and long in response to the sound of his alpha, so close and yet so ridiculously far. “Please,” was all Will could manage to say, putting pride and decency behind him. 

“How long ago did it start?” came Hannibal’s voice in a dark growl.

“Not long, it woke me up. Hannibal, please I can’t-” Will let out a pained moan and keened as the heat wracked through him. He clenched around emptiness and sobbed. 

“Don’t worry, Will, everything’s going to be alright. It will take me at least ten minutes to get to you,” Hannibal’s voice was strained as he spoke and Will could hear the hum of a car engine revving up. “In the meantime, dear boy, you will have to take care of yourself for me. Can you do that for me, Will?”

Will hated this. He hated feeling so helpless, hated that his ass was clenching just from the sound of Hannibal, but he needed to do as he said before his mind completely gave to the heat. 

“Will?”

“I can do it. I can do this,” Will breathed more to himself than to Hannibal as he propped himself up on his elbow. The first wave was beginning to subside but the next one would come quicker and last longer until all he could think about was being bred. “Tell me what to do.” 

“Such a good boy,” his alpha purred and the resulting wave of pleasure from just that praise was enough to make Will whimper. “Okay, baby boy, now I need you to focus. Reach under the bed and put a few water bottles on the nightstand, okay? When was the last time you ate?”

“It hasn’t been long, just before the nap,” Will replied, doing as Hannibal asked.  _ Of course he would think to keep water in the bedroom for this exact situation _ . 

“That’s good, Will. That’s very good. Do you think you could stand to get to the closet? I’m sure you’ll find something you like in the back left corner.”

Will flushed from his face down to his neck. Whether it was from the heat or from the implications of what Hannibal was saying, he did not know. What he did know was that his ass clenched hard and the emptiness that accompanied the feeling made Will’s body seem as if it were completely hollow without a cock in him, so yet again he did as Hannibal instructed.

Inside the neatly organized walk-in closet were two wardrobes, the left holding Hannibal’s many expensive suits and the right holding Will’s new expensive apparel that his alpha had insisted upon. He pushed past Hannibal’s suits and searched the back corner and sure enough there was a black box tucked almost completely out of view. 

“Hannibal,” Will called as he stepped out of the closet, feeling a flush creep up his neck, “What is this?” 

“Just open it, dear boy. It’s my surprise for you,” his alpha purred, “I suspect your heat is beginning to make itself known again too.” 

Will hadn’t even noticed the growing demand from his lower half. How his dick had subtly began to throb and the slick that was dribbling down his inner thigh. He bit his lip and set the box on the nightstand, opening it carefully. A small whimper slipped from him as he gazed at the contents. It was a box full of sex toys. Vibrators, handsomely sized dildo’s, fleshlights. 

“Oh fuck,” Will breathed, feeling his ass clench once again, this time it was a demanding squeeze accompanied by a wave of heat and a terrible need to be filled. “Hannibal,  _ fuuuuck.” _

“My gift is well received, then?” Hannibal chuckled to himself, “Almost there now and I want one of those toys buried deep inside you when I get in, is that clear?”

Will groaned in response before plucking an adequately sized dildo out of the box, already laying back on the bed and wriggling out of his slick soaked boxers. The nagging need prompted him to do as Hannibal asked as well as the omega in him yearning to please his alpha. 

“Will? Did you hear what I said?” Hannibal asked in a dangerously low tone and Will shivered.

“ _ Yessss _ ,” Will hissed, wasting no time positioning the dildo and sliding it in.

The stretch was wonderful, like finally scratching an itch you couldn’t reach. Will spasmed as he continued to press the toy deeper into himself, his greedy body opening up to it without hesitation. He moaned low in his throat as he slowly fucked himself with it, wrapping his other hand around his cock. He felt the urge that had built to a demanding scream subside in the back of his mind, and yet it was  _ distinctly  _ not what his body wanted.  _ It wasn’t Hannibal.  _

Meanwhile, Hannibal maintained a death grip on the steering wheel as he quickly approached their new house. He had gone shopping for more ingredients, and perhaps a small treat for Will that he himself would never consider ingesting, when Will had called. He felt the strain of their bond immediately, a sudden urge to be with his omega, to take care of him. His erection pressed against the zipper of his slacks as he listened to Will’s soft moans and heavy breathing, but he needed to keep a clear head. He was already thinking ahead. 

He was debating on what sort of soup to make to keep them both fed as he pulled into the driveway. Hannibal turned off the car and took a deep breath of fresh air. The scent of the heat would slowly pick at his composure, so he had to move quickly if he wanted to actually get the food in the fridge.

“Will?” Hannibal called, receiving a pained whine in response. He knew how close he was just as Hannibal could sense him as well. “I have to put up the groceries. Will you be alright, love?”

“Yes, yes,  _ hurry. _ ”

A small smile graced his lips.  _ So the games begin.  _ Hannibal tried to take his time. He was quick to begin the transfer of groceries to the kitchen and into their respective places. He tried hard not to rush,to keep things in order, but he was hypersensitive. His ears completely in tune with the sound of Will’s moans coming from the bedroom. 

“ _ Mmm, fuck!”  _ Will gasped out, finally able to angle the dildo to properly brush his prostate. 

He shuddered, a low whine caught in his throat as he neared his orgasm, stroking his cock in time with the thrust of the dildo. His toes curled and his muscles tightened, pleasure coursing through his veins. He was close, so  _ painfully  _ close that tears were gathering behind his closed eyelids as the delicious coil in his gut wound tighter and tighter.

Suddenly, the scent of alpha, of Hannibal, washed over his senses like a silky blanket of pleasure.

“Come, dear Will,” came Hannibal’s husky whisper right beside his ear.

Will’s release came like a whisper as he painted his own stomach with it, body spasming, mouth open and eyes shut tight as it swept through the whole of him. He groaned as the spasms subsided before relaxing completely.

Hannibal ran a hand through his sweaty dark curls and cupped his cheek, wiping away the slight dampness under his eyes. Will looked like some angel suspended in bliss, all dark features and smooth, pale skin. 

As Will slowly opened his eyes, Hannibal asked, “What do you need from me, sweet boy?” He wanted nothing more than to appease this lustful angel before him with a constellation of tears resting on his lashes. 

Will hummed low and wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s neck, mumbling, “Scenting while I sit in your lap, then fuck me please.”

“And so you shall receive, my vulgar boy,” Hannibal chuckled, standing up straight as Will laid back and began to strip.

He sat at the head of their bed and Will promptly climbed into his lap. Hannibal loosely held him by the waist, allowing Will to take the initiative with slow, lazy movements. Will nuzzled into Hannibal’s neck, breathing deeply as he ran his fingers through his silky hair. He could never get enough of this, no matter how many times he did it. Hannibal’s scent was like some intoxicating drug created just for him and he seemed more than willing to let Will indulge in it. Will licked stripes up Hannibal’s neck, kissing and nipping as he pleased. Hannibal just sat as he did this, slowly rubbing circles into Will’s lower back and letting out small contented purrs to encourage his Omega’s pampering. It was all a process of the heat and Hannibal would not deny what instinct had commanded. It wasn’t long before the lazy affections turned into needy touches and grabs. 

“Hannibal,” Will breathed, hips rolling in a desperate need for friction on his now throbbing cock. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Hannibal whispered huskily, hands kneading Will’s ass cheeks as he pulled him close, two deft fingers slipping in his greedy hole. “A gorgeous and magnificent creature. Never forget this, Will.”

Will’s eyelashes fluttered as he moaned, body jerking in a war of pushing back on Hannibal’s fingers or grinding forward. 

“Not what I want,” Will whimpered high in his throat, shuddering as his nails dug into Hannibal’s shoulders. “Please, please, please.” 

Hannibal just watched Will in his torment, torn between his instincts to satisfy his heat-addled Omega or tease him to the point of ecstasy. He scissored his fingers inside him, stretching Will out as he thrust them. He wanted to document every reaction and file it in his mind’s eye, perhaps even draw it someday. Hannibal leaned in to breath in Will’s scent, kissing up Will’s neck before their lips met. He quieted Will’s needy whimpers with his tongue in slow sultry movements. Hannibal would have plenty of time during this heat to mark, to bite, to simply  _ take.  _ Not this first time though, no. This time he wanted to make Will  _ feel  _ him. Unravel him at the seams with the ecstasy of it. 

“ _ Alpha, _ ” Will gasped in the kiss, hips grinding and shaking.

“As you wish, lovely Will.”

Hannibal slid in slow and far more carefully than he had needed to. Oh, but it did wonders to Will. The stretch and feel of his hungry body opening up around Hannibal made everything wonderful and right with the world. The drag of his cock made Will shudder and clutch tighter to his alpha. As Hannibal pushed in deeper and deeper it seemed to push the air from Will’s lungs.

“Breath, sweet boy,” Hannibal murmured against his Omega’s pulse point, barely holding on to his self restraint.

Will gasped as he said this as if only the words from his alpha could allow him to do it. “Hannibal, please.”

Will clenched hungrily around the length of his alpha as he slowly pulled out and pushed back in. Like this, Hannibal could hear every moan and whine his Omega made as he rocked his hips into him slowly, grinding as he went. Hannibal nipped harshly at his throat, mouthing hungrily over his pulse point as if eager to lap at what was underneath. Will gazed down at him into eyes that swirled with molten depths like rich liquor and they set his entire body alight. Electricity shot through his veins anywhere his alpha touched and he sunk into the bliss of it all, feeling his cock bounce heavily between them. 

“Hannibal,” Will gasped out, clutching onto Hannibal’s shoulders, “ _ Fuck! _ ”

A pleased grunt came from the alpha below him as he rocked his hips up into him faster, hands roaming Will’s chest before thumbing over his nipples. Will was positively on fire. The flames of heat demanding him to move against his Alpha, pushing his hips down to meet Hannibal’s. Hands steadied frantic hips back to their original pace with deep, grinding thrusts. A deep purr came from Hannibal when Will’s breath hitched when the base of Hannibal’s cock caught on his entrance. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

Will was a mess as Hannibal kept their rhythm steady, keeping true to their established pace as he pumped his hips slowly. The omega whined high and desperate as he shook his hips and Hannibal wrapped his hand around Will’s cock to stop his movements. It wouldn’t be long now for either of them. When the fire inside Will was at its peak Hannibal pushed his knot deep into Will and groaned long and deep as the Omega shuddered through his own orgasm breathlessly. 

They caught their breath for a bit as Will laid his head on Hannibal’s shoulder. It wouldn’t be long before the real fun began.

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost been a full year since I've posted, but I haven't stopped writing at least lol. I hope to have more out now that winter break has started and my harder classes are over. See you soon with some Symbrock next <3~


End file.
